Z
Z is the Son of the Fourth Raikage and the current Raikage of Kumogakure. He is a Member of the Lightning Brigade and the Husband of Samui. He is considered the Worlds Strongest Lightning and Fire Release User of his Generation. Background Early Childhood and History Born the Son Of the Fourth Raikage and an unnamed Konoha-nin of the Sarutobi Clan, Z was born in Kumogakure during the Reign of his Grandfather the Third Raikage. Due to the fact that Z had the Yang-Half of the Four-Tails sealed away inside of Him, and the fact that Kumo was preparing for War, The Third Raikage Ordered that Z be Implanted with a Sharingan into his Left Eye. Which was sealed with an Experimental Sealing Jutsu to only be released upon turning Eighteen. However His Father was concerned for his Son's well-being and cut a Secret deal with The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, to ensure that Z would be Taken care of and given a Home in Konoha. Z was but an Infant then and was sent to Konoha, while His Grandfather believed that Z had died during the Operation to implant the Sharingan. Life In Konoha Z lived A relatively normal Life in Konoha, and was one of the few people who acknowledged Naruto Uzumaki as a Person, due to his Own similar Status as an "Outsider". Z was extremely popular with the other Academy Students, in spite of his Outsider Status, particularly the Kuniochi. He was also one of the few to have a healthy relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. At a Crossroads Kumo or Konoha When he Turned Seventeen Z was forced to choose between Staying in Konoha or returning to Kumo. Ultimately he chose to Return Home to Kumo, to give His Father a Chance to actually be his Father. Z was Escorted by a Hand-picked Team of Tokabetsu Jõnnin led by Kakashi Hatake to Kumogakure where he would become a Kumo-Nin. Z Still Held some Loyalty to the Leaf, but vowed to Be Loyal to the Village of his Birth. Upon arrival, many of the Local Chūnin and Jõnnin were On edge at their Arrival, but so to were the Leaf Jõnnin. A Frosty Reunion After being escorted to the Raikage's Office, Z was Coldly Received by His Father, but was welcomed by his Uncle Killer Bee, Mabui, and C and Darui. The Raikage briefly questioned his sons reasons for returning Home, before having him Fight against C and Darui, no holds Barred. Battle When the Battle started C and Darui Told Z they wouldn't hold Back because he was the Raikage's Son. Stating they will come at him with the Intention to Kill, and he should do the same should do the same should he wish to beat them. Deciding on his Initial Strategy, Z underwent Tailed-Beast Mode Version One State, planning to Feel out their Defenses and discover their Strengths and Weaknesses. Eventually Ay decided to get into the Battle and He and Z wreaked a lot of Destruction until Bee forfeited Ay, resulting in Ay Giving Bee his "Iron Claw" until C and Darui agreed with Bee's Assessment of the Situation. The Hell Stab Decision After the Battle Bee approached Ay and suggested Z Could possibly learn The Third Raikage's Legendary Hell Stab Technique, and perhaps even his Black Lightning, but Ay wanted to see how his son fared on his First Mission. Part I First Mission Assigned To Team Darui, with Teammates Atsui and Samui, Two Siblings with Opposite Personalities. Z took a Romantic Interest in Samui, but chose to get the Mission put of the way before anything else. The mission involved Investigating Attacks on the Kumo-Konoha Border, the Raikage had begrudgingly agreed to make it a Joint-Mission with a Genin Team from the Hidden Leaf. Before they Left Kumo, Darui wanted the Siblings to Introduce themselves to Z, and He To Them. First Meeting with Kūrotsūchi Kamizuru Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kumogakure Category:Shinobi Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Kumogakure Shinobi Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Raikage's Category:Raikage Candidates Category:Kage Category:Kage Candidates Category:Alive Category:Married Category:Kumo Category:Chunin Category:Jinchuriki Category:Jinchūriki Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Jonnin Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Genin